My two world ( chanbaek )
by bells5858
Summary: " Yak, park chanyeol.. kenapa kau seenaknya mengatur jadwal orang lain, besok aku ada les memasak.." teriak baekhyun, seketika chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya lalu mengecup tipis bibir baekhyun, " Hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu diam.." chanbaek, chanyeol, baekhyun.


**Rainy season, holiday time.**

 **Park Chanyeol**.. **Byun Baekhyun.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baekki.. cepatlah jangan dandan terlalu lama.. " teriak chanyeol dari bawah tangga memanggil istrinya yang cantik, park baekhyun.

" Memangnya kita mau kemana ??" tanya baekhyun sambil menuruni tangga. Ia terlihat luar biasa, pipinya bersemu pink dengan garis wajah yang sempurna.

" Aiiigooo.. istriku yang sempurna.."

" Yak park chanyeol.. aku minta eyeliner baru.." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya sambil mengehela nafas pendek.

" Kau kan sudah membelinya dua hari yang lalu yeobo.."

" Benarkah??" tanya baekhyun sambil coba mengingat, wajahnya tampak menggemaskan.

" Yaaak.. jangan coba membodohiku park chanyeol.."

" Kenapa lengkap sekali memanggil namaku.. kita sudah satu tahun menikah dan kau tetap saja memanggilku seperti itu.." baekhyun terkekeh nampak lucu sekali, ini lah alasan chanyeol menikahinya. Ia tak dapat hidup tanpa melihat senyum baekhyun.

Mereka berdua tampak serasi berjalan menuruni tangga rumah mereka menuju tempat parkir, ini adalah anniversary mereka setelah satu tahun menikah.

" Sebenarnya kita mau kemana ??"

" Berlibur.. " jawab chanyeol singkat sambil berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

" Yak, park chanyeol.. aku tak bawa pakaian ganti.. jangan seenaknya mengatur jadwal.. besok aku ada les memasak.." Chanyeol menoleh sekilas melihat ekspresi istrinya yang nampak kesal. Ia tertawa..

" Aiiigoo.. bagaimana aku bisa marah kalau wajahmu seperti itu.. tak perlu belajar memasak kita bisa menyewa koki .. dan aku pun tak protes dengan masakanmu kan.."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada sebagai tanda protes, tiba tiba chanyeol mengerem mobilnya dan nyaris membuat baekhyun terguncang.

" Yaaak.. kau mau terus membuatku kesal hah.. park chanyeol.. kau tahu.. aku..." Mata baekhyun terbuka lebar tatkala chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibirnya.

" Hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu diam, sekarang duduk manis dan nikmati perjalananmu.." Chanyeol menjawil manja ujung hidung baekhyun. Suami yang sempurna, tak pernah membalas makian baekhyun sekeras apapun baekhyun memarahinya. Tak pernah berkomentar apapun meski masakan baekhyun terasa tak karuan, ia hanya akan tersenyum dan berkata " _Tak apa yeobo.. mungkin lain kali bisa lebih baik.. yang ini aku habiskan dulu.. "_ Chanyeol selalu melahap habis apapun yang dimasak baekhyun tanpa protes.

Baekyun memperhatikan secara seksama wajah suaminya itu, sesekali ia tersenyum. Tak mungkin tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

" Saranghae.. park chanyeol.." baekhyun mengecup tipis pipi suaminya. Chanyeol girang bukan main.

" Yeobo.. kau manis sekali.. apa kau mau sesuatu ??" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang merasa bersalah karena marah pada orang tuanya dan menyesal melakukannya ia benar benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

" Aiigooo park baekhyun.. jangan berwajah manis seperti itu.. rasanya aku ingin mengigitmu.." baekhyun tertawa kecil deretan gigi yang tersusun rapih itu tampak terlihat jelas.

" Saranghae.. " baekhyun membuat bentuk love dengan tangannya, chanyeol tertawa lepas sambil memacu kendaraannya di atas aspal basah karena rintik hujan yang mulai turun.

 _Hidupku sempurna dengan kau disisiku, tak tergantikan dengan apapun. Hari hariku bersamamu tak pernah terasa berat. Sekeras apapun yang hidup berikan padaku.. terasa menyenangkan saat kau memelukku erat.._

 _park baekhyun.. Gomawo.._

.

.

.

.

.Baekhyun turun dengan tergesa gesa, chanyeol mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah villa keluarga.

" Aaah.. rasanya segar sekali udara di sini.

" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya di atas balkon, chanyeol perlahan mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Kau membuatku terpana setiap detiknya park baekhyun.." baekhyun tersenyum simpul menoleh ke samping lalu mengecup tipis bibir suaminya.

Chanyeol dengan tangkas menarik baekhyun lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

" Ayo .. " Chanyeol membopong baekhyun masuk kedalam villa, merebahkannya di samping perapian.

" Kau menakjubkan... benar benar menakjubkan.." baekhyun menarik pakaian chanyeol agar wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah baekhyun.

" Saranghae.. yeobo.." Chanyeol mengernyit, menjawil pelan hidung istrinya, untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

" Hueeek.. " Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

" Omooo... yeobo kau tak apa apa ?? Kau kenapa ??" tanya chanyeol panik melihat raut istrinya yang tampak berubah pucat, chanyeol bergegas membawa baekhyun ke klinik terdekat.

.

.

.

.

" Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istriku ?? Apa ia baik baik saja ??." tanya chanyeol panik, dokter jung tersenyum tipis.

" Sebaiknya kau temui istrimu di dalam, ia tampaknya membutuhkanmu. Ia terus menangis sejak tadi.." jawaban dokter jung membuat chanyeol benar benar terkejut,

 _apa yang terjadi sebenarnya apa baekkie sakit?? Ya Tuhan, baekkie ku.._ Batin chanyeol menjerit, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter dan benar saja baekhyun sedang menangis di dalam sana.

" Yeobo.. Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi.. sini.." chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh kecil istri sambil sesekali merapihkan rambut istrinya lalu mengecupnya tipis, baekhyun masih terus menangis, chanyeol berjongkok sambil memegang erat jemari istrinya.

" Yeobo.. katakan padaku.. apa yang terjadi.. jangan buat aku gila sampai kau menangis seperti ini.." Chanyeol menciumi ujung jemari istrinya itu.

" Yeobo.. " panggil baekhyun pelan,

" Nee.. " Baekhyun menyentuh wajah chanyeol perlahan mengusapnya.

" Kau akan menjadi seorang appa.. " bisik baekhyun pelan.

" Mwooo... appa ?? benarkah ?? ." Chanyeol berteriak kencang, ia senang bukan kepalang mendengar kata kata istrinya. Ia langsung mengusap ngusap perut baekhyun.

" Anak ku.. baik baik disana ya, jangan menyusahkan eomma mu. Kau dan eomma mu adalah duniaku.. " chanyeol mengecup perut baekhyun, baekhyun mengelus rambut suaminya.

" Yeoboo.. gomawo.. gatchi itgoshipo.. " chanyeol bangkit dan merengkuh baekhyun kembali dalam pelukannya.

" Ayo kita pulang.. " Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol memegangi baekhyun seperti pesakitan, memastikan kalau jalan yang dilalui baekhyun tak terhalang siapapun, ia menyuruh semua orang memberikan jalan untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya tersebut.

 _Yeobo, kau tahu.. duniaku tampak gelap tanpa dirimu dihadapanku.. semua yang kulakukan.. semua yang kujalani tampak lebih berarti dengan kehadiranmu di sisiku.. pria sempurna.. suami yang sempurna.. ayah dari anak anakku.._

 _saranghamnida .. park chanyeol.._

" Yak, park chanyeol.. aku mau eyeliner baru.." teriak baekhyun.

" Nee.. baiklah apa perlu aku membelikanmu pabrik eyeliner.. "

Baekhyun pun terbahak mendengar jawaban suaminya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

\--

Need review please..


End file.
